La Caperucita Rosa y el Erizo Lobo
by Babydoll Sweet
Summary: Una de las historias infantiles más famosas, toma un giro perverso y emocionante. [Sonamy/One-Shot Lemon]


**_¡Holis! Aquí Babydoll Sweet. Bueno este es primer fic, un One-Shot. Más que todo para que vean mi forma de redactar, la ortografía, los signos, en fin. Ese tipo de cosas. Y si les gusta pueden dejar sus comentarios, me avisan sobre cualquier error, y bueno, depende de como lo vean ustedes me pueden motivar a escribir más historias._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que agregar, les dejo con mi primera historia "Caperucita Rosa y el Erizo Lobo" ¡Disfrútenlo! c:_**

 ** _Advertencia: Contiene lemon, solo para mayores de 18 años (aunque sinceramente muchos rompen esa regla :v)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino a SEGA y Sonic Team._**

* * *

El reloj principal de Station Square marcaban las 11:30 pm de la noche, en esta ocasión, la noche estaba despejada, adornada con esos pequeños, pero notables puntos destellantes llamados estrellas y obviamente, no podría faltar la Luna. Que acaparaba toda la atención por su gran belleza natural.

Su irradiante brillo alumbraba los lugares más recónditos de United Federation, desde las más lejanas residencias hasta las más prestigiosas ciudades, desde la roca más chica hasta las enormes montañas y desde los animales nocturnos hasta los noctámbulos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Entre esos noctámbulos, cuatro chicas se encontraban en una habitación perteneciente a una de ellas, ya que la semana pasada, habían planeado hacer una _Noche de Chicas_ después de los exámenes de la Universidad. El cuarto estaba pintado de un color morado amatista, con las paredes llenas de posters sobre modelos de pasarela y diseñadoras de alto prestigio. Su tocador personal estaba ornamentado de piedras preciosas, con una gran variedad de lápices labiales, rubores, delineadores, rímel para las pestañas, perfume de marca y una que otra bisutería de la más fina calidad.

No hacía falta decir que la dueña de la habitación era una seguidora fiel de la moda y el maquillaje, además de que su mayor debilidad, eran las joyas.

El bombillo estaba apagado, pero la televisión de unas 40 pulgadas estaba encendida con una película de terror en emisión. Las chicas ya mencionadas estaban acostadas en el enorme colchón, arropadas con una cobija gruesa de color magenta mientras comían palomitas en un bol de vidrio.

—Esta película se esta tornando aburrida —dijo una gata color lavanda de ojos dorados con expresión seria, no era muy fan de ese tipo de películas.

—No digas eso Blaze, esta muy buena la verdad —habló una eriza rubia con ojos azules cual cielo en primavera.

—Es que algo muy predecible, obviamente cuando se diera la vuelta, el demonio el torcería el cuello María —explicó, como si cualquier tonto pudiera deducirlo.

—Blaze tiene razón —dijo una eriza rosa de ojos esmeraldas—. Hagamos otra cosa Rouge.

—Bien —accedió la dueña del cuarto. Una murciélago de cabello blanco y ojos aquamarines—. Pero ustedes decidirán que hacer —sentenció. Cada vez que ella daba una idea, siempre la dejaban a medias.

—Muy bien emm… Ya arreglamos nuestro cabello, pintamos nuestras uñas, hicimos un karaoke, comimos pizza… —la chica rubia contaba con sus dedos cada actividad que habían hecho desde que llegaron.

La gata solo se limito a rodar los ojos por recordar haber participado en esa tontería de niñas. Lo único que le pareció bueno fue jugar videojuegos, pero se dijeron que cada cosa que harían seria diferente.

—¡Aburrido! —exclamó Blaze—. Hay que pensar en otra cosa, más emocionante e impredecible.

—¿Bueno y que podemos hacer? —se preguntó María de forma general.

Todas comenzaron a pensar en una idea, pero cualquier cosa que se les ocurría ya lo habían hecho o casualmente tenía algo relacionado. Blaze era a la que menos ideas se le venían a la cabeza, era la primera vez que venia a una pijamada, ya que por su actitud, ninguna chica se le acercaba. Hasta que las conoció a ellas.

Lo único faltaba esa noche era jugar a las muñecas o conversar sobre chicos, pero prometieron que esta vez no se hablaría de varones, ni de sus novios y mucho menos jugarían con muñecas.

Había un silencio en la habitación, debía haber algo diferente que pudieran hacer para cerrar la noche. Algo divertido, interesante, complicado de predecir, una cosa que las pusiera a prestar atención de verdad, algo como….

—¿Qué les parece si contamos una historia? —la eriza rosa dio una idea bastante extraña.

—¿Una historia Amy? —cuestionaron sus amigas unísonamente.

—Si, o sea, que cada una cuente una historia improvisada —aclaró la eriza rosa.

—A mi me parece bien —sonrío María aprobando la idea.

—Suena interesante —agregó Rouge de igual manera.

Las tres chicas miraron a su amiga felina buscando una respuesta a favor de la nueva actividad de la noche. Blaze suspiró pesadamente en señal de resignación, de las cuatro, ella era la chica más seria y difícil de convencer.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que sus historias sean más entretenidas que esa tonta película.

Las chicas sonrieron por el comentario de su amiga, realmente era todo un personaje. Rouge apago la televisión y encendió su lámpara de noche. Todas se subieron a la cama y se acomodaron en círculos.

—Y… ¿Quién será la primera? —preguntó Amy.

—Tú —dijeron sus amigas.

—¿Y-yo? Pero… ¿Por qué yo? —parecía estar nerviosa.

—Tu fuiste la de la idea cariño, así que tu empiezas —volvió a sentenciar la murciélago.

—Y que sea buena por favor —pidió su amiga Blaze.

Amy se estaba culpando por pensar en algo como eso. Ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía contar?

—Vamos, tú eres muy creativa. Se te tiene que ocurrir una buena historia —apoyó su amiga de ojos azules.

La eriza rosa comenzó a pensar en un buen relato para contar, uno realmente intrigante y atrayente para sus oídos. De repente una idea surcó por su mente, consiguiendo un pequeño toque color carmín en sus mejillas.

Se había sonrojado sutilmente por considerar contar una cosa como esa, quizás sus amigas la tacharían de pervertida por su historia, aunque era lo único que se le había ocurrido, no tenía opción.

—Muy bien ¿Están listas?

Se escuchó un _si_ de parte de ellas, sus expresiones tomaron un semblante serio como señal de concentración, la eriza trago saliva para luego suspirar, tratando de contar la historia sin que su voz tiemble por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, quizás ellas lo verían como algo inesperado y apasionante, no como una morbosidad.

—De acuerdo. Aquí voy…

 _Había una vez, una eriza de ojos verdes y pelaje rosa de nombre Amelia, pero como siempre llevaba una capa roja, la llamaban "Caperucita Rosa"._

—¿Debes estar bromeando cierto? —interrumpió Blaze con algo de seriedad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Es una historia infantil que todos conocemos y que ya sabemos como termina Amy.

—Dale una oportunidad Blaze —defendió María.

—Si no interrumpas —dijo Rouge para darle un amigable almohadazo a la gata, cosa que la hizo reír por un momento.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento Amy, puedes continuar.

—Descuida jeje. Bueno como les decía…

 _Caperucita Rosa iba caminando una noche por el bosque en visita de su amigo Speed, un erizo azul del cual estaba enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba siendo seguida por alguien muy particular… Un lobo, pero este no era uno cualquiera, sino un erizo lobo. Un animal salvaje de pelaje suave y grueso azul oscuro, ojos verdes color manzana, con filosas garras y colmillos._

 _Atraído por el olor que emanaba la eriza rosa, comenzó a acecharla, ocultándose entre las sombras como un cazador, siguiendo a su indefensa presa esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla. No era casualidad haberse encontrado con ella, cada vez que la veía pasar por ahí a estas horas siempre la perseguía sigilosamente. De hecho la conocía muy bien, pero no se permitía que lo viera de esa forma._

 _Su encanto y belleza lo habían cautivado desde que la conoció, además de que ella no estaba nada mal para sus gustos de macho, o así lo pensaba el lobo. Al observarla, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su boca se humedecía haciendo que lamiera sus labios de forma bestial y su parte baja se hinchaba de sobre manera. Una sensación inexplicable para el erizo lobo._

 _Amelia se detuvo un momento para arreglar sus zapatos color rojo, inclinándose para amarrar sus agujetas. La criatura solo la observaba, examinando cada parte de su esbelta figura con sus amenazantes ojos verdes._

 _Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse solo con verla de esa forma, sus instintos salvajes se activaron y sin el quererlo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica. Sintió unas manos grandes y masculinas tomar su pequeña cintura, ella al verlo se asusto acompañado de un grito de miedo y desesperación._

 _El erizo lobo con su velocidad la apego contra un árbol y la aprisiono para no dejarla escapar._

— _¡Suéltame! —pidió a gritos la eriza muy asustada._

 _La criatura se acercó a ella, posicionando su lengua en su cuello para luego lamerlo con suavidad. Amelia solo se limito a gemir fuertemente, sintiendo un mar de sensaciones invadir toda su anatomía._

— _B-basta... —decía entre suspiros entrecortados._

 _El erizo lobo se detuvo para mirar a la chica. Amelia al verlo, se pudo dar cuenta de que la criatura tenía un gran parecido a su amigo, sentía lo mismo que sentía por Speed al observar profundamente sus ojos; inconscientemente llevo la mano a la mejilla de la criatura y puedo sentir el mismo calor cuando tocaba a su amado, no podía ser… Ese realmente era…_

— _¿S-speed?... —preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible._

— _Shhh… No arruines el momento Amelia…_

 _Dijo, para luego acercarse a sus pequeños labios y darle un beso de forma apasionada. No lo podía creer, realmente era Speed, el chico que ella amaba ahora estaba dándole la mejor sensación que haya podido experimentar con solo un beso, el cual cada vez se volvía más salvaje y sensual. La chica sentía tocar el cielo con sus suaves caricias y sus feroces besos, mientras ella acariciaba sus púas y jadeaba en su oreja, haciendo que la excitación de la bestia incrementara cada vez más._

 _La menor abrió su boca buscando un poco de aire, pero parpadeo con sorpresa al sentir como la lengua de su amado se abría paso sin algún tipo de consentimiento. A Amelia no parecía molestarle la acción de su compañero, por ende, decidió seguir su juego perverso uniendo su lengua con la de el, haciéndolas batallar una con la otra sin que apareciera una ganadora._

 _Con descaro, el erizo lobo subió una de sus manos para acariciar su pequeño, pero apetitoso busto femenino, causando que la eriza rosa gimiera de placer._

— _Que manos tan grandes tienes… —musitó con voz temblorosa._

— _Es… Para tocarte mejor… —dijo él, desgarrando la parte superior de su blanco vestido._

 _La chica se sonrojó violentamente por tal atrevimiento, pero no quería que parara. Quería más, quería mucho más de el. Por el calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, retiro con esfuerzo su capa roja para tirarla al piso, la brisa fría de la noche la estaba refrescando un poco, para variar._

 _Volvió a sentir la lengua de la criatura hibrida en su cuello, bajando lentamente su rostro quedando cara a cara con su sostén rojo, el cual rompió con sus colmillos de lo afilados que estaban. Gimió con fuerza al sentir sus pequeños y rojizos pezones siendo succionados y lamidos con desesperación._

— _Que lengua tan grande tienes… —volvió a musitar, contagiándose de la perversión por su compañero. El erizo lobo se detuvo, haciendo aparecer de la nada una sonrisa picara._

— _Es para lamerte mejor…_

 _Esas palabras la hacían flaquear, excitarse, estremecerse, y muchas sensaciones más. De pronto, sintió como el lobezno la estaba acostándola delicadamente en el piso, encima de su capa roja para no ensuciarla._

 _Ahora el estaba encima de ella, con una mano, empezó a acariciar suavemente sus piernas y muslos, haciéndola enloquecer por completo; mientras que con la otra, bajaba la ultima prenda que tenía puesta… Su ropa interior._

— _¿Segura de que quieres continuar?... —preguntó su amado con expresión preocupada._

 _Estaba nerviosa por haber llegado tan lejos, pero, quería más, quería tenerlo para ella, quería vivir el momento y solo dejarse llevar. Después de todo, había esperado esto por muchísimo tiempo._

— _Si —dijo sin algún rastro de duda._

 _La bestia sonrío, acercándose para besarla de nuevo con la misma intensidad de hace unos instantes. La chica sintió algo cerca de su entrepierna, al contemplarlo, se vio sorprendida por el gran tamaño y grosor de su miembro._

 _De seguro estaba más roja que su propia capa._

— _¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar con picardía._

 _Ella solo se limito a sonreír, siendo una respuesta afirmatoria para el erizo lobo. No sería capaz de responder algo tan bochornoso como eso, aunque no hacía falta de todas formas._

— _¿Estas lista?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa, tomo con firmeza sus caderas para introducirse suavemente en ella. Gritó de dolor soltando una que otra lagrima, por ser su primera vez._

— _¿Quieres que me detenga? —susurro._

— _¡N-no! Sigue…_

 _Aceptando su petición, empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Dando embestidas lentas, pero al mismo tiempo profundas. Sus muchos alaridos eran callados por los besos de su macho y al mismo tiempo, la tranquilizaban; Amelia sentía como el dolor iba desapareciendo, siendo remplazado por un placer asombroso y difícil de explicar._

 _El bosque antes callado y silencioso, ahora se ahogaba en gritos, aullidos y gemidos de parte de ambos; siendo la Luna Llena su única testigo de su acto pasional y erótico. Con cada arremetida, Amelia perdía la noción del tiempo, sacando de por si a la chica salvaje que nunca pensó ser; compartiendo la perversión del erizo lobo._

— _Más… Quiero más… —decía entre jadeos mientras su sudor viajaba por su pecho._

— _Je… Sabía que te gustaría… —agregó, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus ojeras._

 _¿Gustarle? ¡Le encantaba! Todas esas sensaciones no se le comparaban a nada en el Mundo. Cada choque, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso, cada lamida. ¡Por Chaos! Era indescriptible._

— _Eres mía… Solo mía, nadie más puede hacerte esto, a excepción de mí…_

 _A pesar de ser algo nuevo para ellos, parecían ser expertos en el tema. Probaban cualquier posición que se les viniera a la mente, muchas palabras sucias salían de sus bocas, degustando mutuamente cada rincón de sus cuerpos excitados, y ni hablar de la compasión o la gentileza…_

— _A-amelia… Siento que… ¡Agh!... No podre más…_

— _Y-y-yo tampoco…_

 _Se acercaba el final, el clímax de la noche. El erizo lobo mezclaba su fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que la sensación y el placer se multiplicara por diez, o quizás hasta más. La bestia sentía que su virilidad iba a explotar, como si fuera algún tipo de volcán en erupción ambulante. No pudo más. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se empujo hasta el fondo, dejándola sentir dentro suyo, algo tibio y espeso que se corría con intensidad por tener mucha cantidad. Habían vivido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, mezclado con amor y placer, sensaciones que no las podrían causar cualquier persona, solo ellos mismos y lo sabían a la perfección._

 _La bestia de las sombras tomo a su hembra en brazos para llevarla a descansar en su cabaña, se imagino que de tantas cosas no podría caminar; un pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír. Tenía claro que lo había disfrutado._

— _Te amo…_

 _La oyó decir de forma imperceptible, agarrando su capa roja, ahora un poco manchada con su semen, la abrigo; impidiendo que temblara por el frio._

— _Yo también te amo… Amelia._

 _Le respondió, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro._

—Y fin. ¿Y, les gusto? —concluyó la eriza rosa sonrojada y notablemente nerviosa.

Sus amigas no lo podían creer. Tenían los ojos saltones igual que los muñecos de peluche, con su mandíbula hasta el suelo y extremadamente rojas por el relato de su compañera rosa.

—W-wow… Eso de verdad no lo vi venir… —dijo la gata lavanda sin palabras.

—Y-yo tampoco… —habló la eriza rubia sin evitar titubear.

—¡Oh por Chaos! Fue increíble. Lo mejor que he podido escuchar —decía con emoción la murciélago. Al parecer le había encantado, ganando miradas acusadoras de sus amigas—. ¿Qué? Oigan, ay que admitir que estuvo muy bueno.

—E impredecible, de verdad… Nunca lo espere, y en verdad me gusto —agregó Blaze con una sonrisa, satisfecha por el relato.

—Amy eres una pervertida —chilló María de forma burlesca—. ¿De donde sacaste eso?

—¿Acaso ves Mobius Unleashed? —preguntó la murciélago.

De nuevo, una mirada acusadora de parte de las chicas. Ya sabían de qué hablaba Rouge, su novio Knuckles la había corrompido terriblemente.

—P-pues yo… —no sabía que responder, era algo que de verdad no podía comentar—. Nada solo se me ocurrió contarla de esa forma, para sorprenderlas. Y veo que lo logre —dijo con aires de superioridad.

—Bastante jeje. Bueno creo que es mi turno —habló Rouge captando la atención de las chicas.

Amy jamás pensó contar algo tan intenso y privado como eso. Sin embargo, parecían contentas por la historia que acaba de relatar y eso la había hecho sonreír ampliamente. Ellas no estaban enteradas, pero esa era una de sus muchas fantasías donde ella era la protagonista junto con su novio… El erizo azul Sonic The Hedgehog.

* * *

 _ **Bueno esto es todo jeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto n.n**_


End file.
